Junko Nee
by candygood1
Summary: Full summary inside After the death of an innocent 20 year old woman God took pity on her soul and granted her a second chance in life as a free shinigami. Reaping and giving life to the souls of a certain universe for him he set her out on a mission to the fiction world of Naruto where she would be free to change the world to her liking. SI!OC OCx? 2 YEAR HIATUS


**Junko Nee**

 **It happened so quick Junko didn't even feel anything but peace when it happened. A clean strike to her neck that cut her head clean off, her murderer had given her the mercy of a quick painless death. God had given her the same mercy as he saw how pure the 20 year old girl had been throughout her life. He granted her a second chance in life as a free shinigami. Reaping and giving life to the souls of a certain universe for him he set her out on a mission to the fiction world of Naruto where she would be free to change the world to her liking.**

 **A/N: This is really just something I came up with while I'm having writer block with my other fics. Might not regularly update and may have serious grammar problems.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Changing Fates**

Another exciting day as usual, reaping the soul of another unfortunate missing nin. So young were they during the war. 13 was the youngest age she had reaped today and it was such a pity as well. Another 3 years and the girl would have become a pretty strong and beautiful kunoichi. Though I had had to say I did always wonder what would happen if Nohara Rin were to live in my previous life. Oh well since God never said I couldn't and I had already adopted the evil lollipop and kept him innocent it would be that bad if she were to live.

Channeling my life energy into my hands I chant the needed spell into the brunette girl's ear, placing my hands onto the huge hole in the girl's chest to seal it up. It takes a good three hours but I managed to fix her body up nicely.

 _Alright all that's left is to find her soul_

I open my death note (my version of the to-die-list) and flip through it until I find the still freshly picked soul of Nohara Rin. Her soul would have been taken pity on by God if I hadn't done this. It was so pure and untainted. Like a baby bird humming in my hands, her soul's warmth was defiantly one of the chosen. Gently I push it back into her body waiting for it to start doing it's wonders. I have to hold the girl down as the soul got used to being back in its body, it would jerk around violently and then make the owner cough a fair amount of blood up.

As she finished coughing the brunette blinked up at me as I wiped the blood off her chin.

"Who…are you?" She asked trembling slightly.

 _Must be my cold fingers…never liked this dead body's chilly fingers._

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here to help. Just close your eyes and sleep child." I said covering my hand over the girl's tired looking eyes and chanting a simple sleeping spell to deepen the girl's sleep. After I was sure she was deep in sleep I slumped her onto my back and headed back to my dear lollipop.

"Obito come here! I have a present for you." I call as I open the hut door open. My one eyed lollipop immediately rushing towards me to find out what it is. He cried when he saw what it was. "I found her. She's still weak but by tomorrow she'll be well enough to travel back home."

"Can't she stay with us?" Obito asks me. His eyes never leaving the other child.

I sigh before ruffling his wild raven locks. "No, she is too pure to be living with a monster like me. You also, why don't you follow her back. I know by her scent that you're from the same place."

"I…but then you'd.." He stutters tearing again. He latches onto my jeans giving me the oh so hated puppy eye look. "COME WITH US!"

Not daring to face the kid I simply look up at the ceiling and say, "I can't Obito. I belong in the shadows."

Looking like a kicked puppy Obito returns to the girl's side nodding. "I'll explain everything to her and leave after she wakes up…"

"Good boy." I said ruffling his hair once more before waking the girl up from her slumber.

Her eyes slowly but steadily flutter open, widening and tearing as she lays eyes on Obito. "O…bito?"

Obito grins at her as he scratches his head, "Hey…good to see you awake."

"How? I You…but you died and I …died…just how?" She stutters clearly having a seizer. I quickly press the needed pressure points to relax her body and quickly leave to let the two have their time.

I sit outside the hut for a few minutes before my death note starts to glow. By the time I get back from the reaping Rin and Obito are sitting in front of the hut, their packs packed for the journey. By the size of Obito's grin I know I'm about to face something I might regret.

"Junko nee could you escort us back to Konoha? Me and Rin might get caught into some trouble again if we go alone~ PLEASE~~~~" Obito pleads using the puppy look once again as he latches himself onto my leg. Rin face palms behinds him.

I've never liked puppy eyes in this world and I sure hated them when in my previous world. Damn who invented the Puppy look anyway!

"Fine…but I'm leaving as soon as you reached the village." I sigh.

"YATTA!" Obito shirks.

I add a face palm but nonetheless let myself be dragged along the path to Konoha. The way is fairly noisy with Obito babbling to himself but it quietens down as Obito's eyes slowly start to droop.

"Come here Obito. I'll carry you on my back." I chuckle. Obito doesn't even protest as he climbs onto my back. In no less than 3 seconds he's out and Rin takes this chance to start a conversation with me.

"Thank you…for saving me…Obito said you saved me."

"It's nothing child. I just did what was right."

"But could I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How did you do it? I mean I had a hole through my heart but now it isn't even there?!"

"…" I think for a while using my well trained poker face to hide it until I find the right excuse. "I used my kekkai genkai."

"You have a kekkai genkai that can do that?! I've never-"

"Of course you haven't. I'm the only one with it. My mother was the first to have it and it was passed down to me. My kekkai genkai manifests in my chakra. I can use my chakra to heal the fatalist of wounds and save a pulseless and non breathing person as long as it's within three hours of their death. However it also comes with a risk. I can't use it more than twice a day or I'll literally die. My mother died from using three times. She was forced to heal three dead men whose colleges kidnapped me. I managed to eventually escape with her but she died minutes after. After she died I lived in that hut hiding from the ones who want to use me for evil things."

"I'm…sorry."

"I'm fine now let's wake this lollipop up shall we. I can sense we're near."

True to what I sensed Konohagakure appeared shortly before our eyes. The guards eyed us suspiciously until Rin and Obito informed them of their rank, states and what happened to them. The highest ranked guard allowed the two to be taken to the Hokage for further investigation and I was about to leave when a large group of shinobi suddenly came out of nowhere and surrounded me.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to come as well." They said monotone.

I sighed and rubbed the temple of my nose.

 _Yep I really do hate puppy eyes._

One last sigh escaped my breath before I swiped the shinobi off my path. A small gush of wind was all that was needed to blow them FAIRLY gently back to the safe insides of their village.

"Look I don't want to and I don't have to. Try that again and I'll make you regret it. All I did was heal those children and bring them back home. I want to go back to my hut and have a nice bath if you don't mind so BUG OFF!"

The shinobi looked at me wide eyed but positioned an attack.

 _I reappraise my last thoughts. I ABSOLUTLY DESPISE THOSE DAMN EYES!_

"OBITO MAKE THEM BACK DOWN OR SO HELP ME I WILL SEND THEM ALL FLYING BACK UP THEIR MOTHER'S WOMBS!"

All shinobi flinched and Obito looked as though he was about to piss himself.

"YOU HEARD THE WOMAN STAND DOWN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES! I'M NOT JOKING JUNKO NEE IS FUCKING SCARY WHEN SHE'S LIKE THAT!"

"LANGUAGE!" I scolded gritting my teeth.

"Yes ma'm!" Obito gulps.

By then the shinobi get the message and back down. However this time I see the undeniable face of Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi Hiruzen blocking my path.

I am so tempted to fly them away like I did with the other shinobi but I couldn't do that to a kid, an old man and a newly wedded husband.

I calm myself down as Hiruzen walks up to me with his hand stretched out in the pose of a hand shake. "I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, third hokage of Konohagakure. I have heard from my guards that you saved two of my most prized and young shinobi. The village is forever in your debt for such deeds."

I take his hand and shake it. "Thanks but I don't need the praise. I just did the right thing and gave them a chance to enjoy the world for a bit more. Now if you'd please I want to go home and rest."

"Umm I'm sorry but we can't let you do that." Minato says walking up to me.

"And why exactly can't you?" I said almost snapping at him.

He backs away slightly at my tone. "Er…we need to investigate you in case you're a spy and such. Obito and Rin are being investigated right now with Kakashi."

True to his word I look around for the three kids who have disappeared.

"Look I'm just a village less wonderer. I live not far from here and was just doing my business when I came across those two. I found Obito first crushed underneath a cave. I dragged him out then healed him with my kekkai genkai. He lived with me for a while because he needed to heal a bit longer and then yesterday I came across Rin. I did the same for her but let her travel back home since she was in a fairly good condition. Ask Rin for the details in my kekkai genkai and no I am not going to join this village no matter what as I don't like being used as a tool."

I flashed the two men a coy smile, smirking a little too widely as I undid one of my seal and teleported back to my cozy little hut. "SO LONG SUCKERS!" were the last words they heard and I sooooo regretted not being able to see their faces.

 _Now let's see what happens now~_


End file.
